


And Then... They Were Superheroes

by conflicted



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Basically Hanamaki's Entire Character, Bird/Human Hybrids, Bullying, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff and Angst, For some of the couples, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Villains, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conflicted/pseuds/conflicted
Summary: Haikyuu, but they have superpowers too.





	1. Language, Keishin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of each chapter, I'll list each ability mentioned, just to avoid confusion...

“Hinata!” Ukai roared from an odd corner of the gym, scaring the small boy right out of the air where he’d been excitedly fluttering moments before. From his location in the doorway, with Yamaguchi promptly bumping into his back, Tsukishima let out a barely concealed chuckle. “What have I told you about using your abilities during practice!” It wasn’t a question.

 

Hinata leaped to his feet in a mess of black feathers and more snickers from Tsukishima, letting out a small chirp, “sorry, coach,” and he fell into a deep bow as the large black wings sprouting from his back folded back into his skin.

 

“Suga, what have I told  _ you _ about using  _ your _ ability during practice,” came Ukai’s sharp voice from the benches, which were definitely behind Hinata. He chirped again—the small bird-like noise the only thing he seemed capable of in times of shock—and whipped around to face a second Ukai, this one with a scowl on his face and a pointed look being thrown over Hinata’s shoulder towards the first Ukai. “We have the Tokyo training camp in two weeks, and if a single one of you fu-”

 

“Language, Keishin,” Takeda whispered, his voice sweet and manipulative.

 

“Right, sorry. I don’t want any bad behavior while we’re in Tokyo. Do you understand?” There was a resounding  _ yes, sir _ before practice resumed regularly, with only the occasional ability caused problem (usually Tanaka setting a ball on fire or Nishinoya randomly appearing behind somebody). Everyone was rejuvenated with excitement for the upcoming training (though not all of their motives were entirely volleyball related) but, regardless, it was a refreshing change from the normal pace of everyday practice. “And Kageyama, I swear to god, if you freeze Hinata’s head one more time I’m going to put my fist where the-”

 

“That’s enough Keishin.”

 

“Right, sorry.”

 

_ Takeda uses his ability on Coach Ukai a lot, _ Yamaguchi thought, his ability only able to penetrate Hinata’s birdbrain thoughts. The plants right outside sang happy songs into his head, which he would occasionally pass along to his friend, and both were welcome additions to Hinata’s mind.

 

He quickly flashed Yamaguchi a bright smile from across the room; his concentration usually so stuck on volleyball that his hair glowed and moved in a more flame-like than hair-like fashion, the little phoenix within him fighting to escape.  _ I think it’s because Ukai needs it more than the rest of us? _

 

_ We lose almost five balls a day to Tanaka alone. He could kindly ask him not to set them on fire, but he chooses to only talk to Coach that way. _ Hinata nodded along as Yamaguchi’s voice floated into his head. He’d learned pretty early on that Yamaguchi talked a lot more in his thoughts than he did out loud, and being the only part-animal team member meant that he was the only one who received Yamaguchi’s drawn-out rants. Of course, if he were to bring up any of their conversations out loud, then Yamaguchi would instantly turn into a flustered strawberry and stutter his way out of the conversation.

 

_ You think they’re doing the fricky frack? _ Hinata asked, waggling his inflamed eyebrows in a way that made water squirt out Yamaguchi’s nose.  _ Like you and Tsukishima did last night? _ This time Yamaguchi choked.

 

“You… what?” Yamaguchi’s voice cracked so loudly that the whole gym went quiet, but he didn’t seem to notice as he stared bright red and bewildered at a floating Hinata. His wings were flapping lazily as he scratched the back of his head in the most awkward gesture of embarrassment.

 

“Well, I went on a walk last night… trying out new areas… and I guess I passed by your house cause your thoughts just went  _ zing _ and suddenly I was a bit too included in-”

 

“That’s enough, dumbass, can’t you see he’s suffering?” Kageyama grumbled, his hand connecting by near reflex with the flaming top of Hinata’s head, a cloud of steam rising as Kageyama attempted to freeze him to no avail.

 

“What did I just say about freezing Hinata?” Ukai bellowed only to be followed by,

 

“Sugawara Koushi if you turn into me one more time I will throw you out of this gym faster than-”

 

“This is no place for violence, Keishin.”

 

“Right, sorry…”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara Koushi - Shapeshifting (into people)  
> Hinata Shouyou - Phoenix  
> Kageyama Tobio - Ice Generation/Manipulation  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi - Nature Communication (plants and animals)  
> Ukai Keishin - Power Deactivation (through voice)  
> Takeda Ittetsu - Persuasion  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Fire Generation/Manipulation  
> Nishinoya Yuu - Teleportation (only places he can see)


	2. Stupid is Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All old and new powers that have been introduced are at the end!

The bus ride to Tokyo was a complete mess, as it usually was. It didn’t seem very obvious, but Hinata insisted that this happened to  _ all birds _ and not just him, but bird-types got extreme motion sickness. By all extensive purposes, after throwing up all over Tanaka’s lap (and then the entire back of the bus lighting on fire as he rose hell), Hinata was assigned Kageyama’s cold hand against his forehead as his permanent bus companion. On the other hand, nature-types (like Kinoshita who could make some mad vines, and Yamaguchi could talk to plants and animals alike) always got super sleepy in cars and would sleep through the whole bus ride even if it were only three minutes long. They were nearly impossible to wake whenever they arrived; after Tanaka had lit the bus on fire and everyone had begun screaming and the bus was swerving everywhere (the usual chaos), they still didn’t wake up.

 

Once, and only once, had Yamaguchi tried to communicate with Kinoshita’s vines. They refused to talk about it. No one knew why Yamaguchi swore never to do it again or why Kinoshita would become unresponsive whenever it was brought up. Not even Tsukishima or Narita knew, and these were their boyfriends!

 

Anyway, on that note, when they finally arrived at Nekoma (where the training camp was being held), they came to the shocking realization that they weren’t the only school from the Miyagi prefecture who was attending this camp. Actually, to Kageyama’s full and complete horror, Aoba Johsai had been invited too. He would later learn that Kuroo and Oikawa had met by the cruel hand of fate and were now inseparable, and after much begging to Nekomata, Aoba Johsai had been invited too. Kageyama refused to get off the bus.

 

“Come on Bakageyama, The Grand King shouldn’t be the only thing that keeps us from going. Plus, Bokuto will probably be there!” Hinata gushed, probably thinking about the exciting birdbrain conversations he’d be able to have with the Fukurodani ace, his hair taking on a dangerously bright look to it as Kageyama just scoffed and let Hinata struggle to drag him off the bus.

 

“Kageyama if you don’t get your ass out here-”

 

“Language.”

 

“-then I’m going to send Narita in there to blow you off!”

 

“Nice word choice, Coach,” Noya giggled loudly, popping suddenly to Ukai’s left, then rapidly manifesting to his right to avoid the swing aimed for his face.

 

Even with Takeda’s interruption, the threat was enough to have Kageyama bounding off the bus with a flabbergasted Hinata in tow. Finally, with the whole group put together and bags retrieved, the ragtag group made their way in the front doors of the school to where they’d be staying for the next couple of days, Tanaka and Narita taking up the rear to keep Kageyama from escaping. Fire and ice-types, as it turns out, don’t mix very well (but for some reason, Kageyama was much more afraid of Narita’s little bursts of explosions than Tanaka’s full flames… he was also best friends with a Phoenix, no one quite understood why).

 

“How do you think Kenma’s doing? He said he got this new game and that it was really hard and that I should try it, but I doubt I’d be able to beat it if he wasn’t able to beat it, you know? He said that Kuroo keeps using, and I quote,  _ his dumb hair _ to mess with the buttons so maybe that’s why he hasn’t been able to beat it? If I could take over the videogame character I doubt it would take me five days to beat a game,” Hinata rambled as he struggled to keep up with Kageyama’s saunter, his eyebrows flickering with playful flames and his hands tucked behind his head, his bag swinging against his upper back with each step.

 

“Iwaizumi would be so much cooler if Oikawa weren’t such a prick,” was all Kageyama said in reply, pouting all the while.

 

“You’d think that wouldn’t matter, but I guess stupid is blind,” Tsukishima muttered to a giggling Yamaguchi, their clasped hands swinging lazily between the two of them.

 

“Get changed fast,” Ukai called out as they reached the room they’d be staying in, his and Takeda’s room across the hall, “we’ll be heading down for one practice game before dinner.”

 

“Who’s it against?” Noya called, his voice loud and reverberating against the thin walls.

 

“Don’t know,” Takeda elbowed him when he hesitated to give any more information, “probably Seijoh.” Kageyama looked rather constipated after that comment. “I better not see any special powers during that match either!” It was a fair point too, Karasuno would be a much stronger team if they didn’t get penalized for ability usage so often. The setter for Date Tech, for example, would get random precognitions in the middle of the match and cost his team countless points for something as useless as learning that he, the setter, was going to be passed the ball. With his constant visions and Nishinoya randomly teleporting around the court when he got overly excited, their match against Date Tech had been a game of penalties more than skill.

 

“Hey, Tsukishima?” Tanaka called, getting only a grunt in response, “Chika’s got a paper cut, you should do him a favor and-”

 

“What am I? A fucking bandaid?” He grumbled.

 

“Yamaguchi stubbed his toe on the way in, and you didn’t even hesitate to heal him!” Tanaka cried, throwing his arms up dramatically while letting out little smolders of annoyance.

 

“We were already holding hands,” Tsukishima countered without an ounce of playfulness in his voice, but a small smile quirked at the corner of his lips when Yamaguchi let out a groan of embarrassment. Of course, for all the talk he put up, Tsukishima prided himself on being able to help his teammates, and even if he wasn’t able to heal himself, being able to heal other’s was all he needed to do to show that he actually cared (because he sure as hell wasn’t going to  _ tell _ them!). He might have casually bumped Ennoshita’s shoulder on the walk down to the gym, but no one had any proof that it had been on purpose even if Ennoshita’s papercut had miraculously vanished afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara Koushi - Shapeshifting (into people)  
> Hinata Shouyou - Phoenix  
> Kageyama Tobio - Ice Generation/Manipulation  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi - Nature Communication (plants and animals)  
> Ukai Keishin - Power Deactivation (through voice)  
> Takeda Ittetsu - Persuasion  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Fire Generation/Manipulation  
> Nishinoya Yuu - Teleportation (only places he can see)  
> Kinoshita Hisashi - Vine Generation  
> Narita Kazuhito - Explosions  
> Kozume Kenma - Media Jumping (mental, not physical)  
> Moniwa Kaname - Precognition (only ten seconds randomly)  
> Tsukishima Kei - Healing (can’t harm)


	3. Suga is Definitely into Seijoh Men

All Kageyama needed to consider quitting volleyball was a loud cheer that sounded vaguely like  _ yahoo~ _ and an annoyingly high pitch voice calling out, “Tobio-chan!”

 

“Are you sure I can’t get back on the bus?” He grumbled to Suga, who giggled lightly as he started letting off unwelcoming clouds of cold as if it would work as a repellent for the one and only Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa ignored it altogether and clapped him enthusiastically on the back repeatedly, the usually dominating aura he held on the court falling away to his overly friendly (and much more annoying, in Kageyama’s opinion) personality that was only visible when he was cheerful and not ready to destroy the opposing team. Of course, once the match started Kageyama wouldn’t risk looking at him, but for now, he was just grinding his nerves. “How does Iwaizumi deal with this?”

 

“I ask myself that everyday,” Iwaizumi groaned, snagging Oikawa by the collar and dragging him back to the other side of the court as if he were an overly friendly puppy.

 

“What’s his ability anyway?” Suga whispered in Kageyama’s ear, his voice toeing the line of transforming into the beastly Iwaizumi as Suga got distracted by his arms.

 

“Which one?”

 

“Both, I guess,” he shrugged, his eyes glinting a much darker brown as Oikawa bent over and he got a sightly view of his ass in track pants.

 

“Iwaizumi can just tell if you’re lying, which he uses pretty much exclusively on Oikawa when he gets in a mood,” Kageyama rolled his eyes, his fingers twiddling with the zipper of his jacket, freezing and unfreezing it repeatedly, “but Oikawa can…”

 

“He can seduce you with just his scent,” came a sing-song voice from the doorway, causing Tsukishima to let out an uncharacteristically loud groan, “but I heard that his B.O. can get so strong it repels you. A double-edged sword.”

 

“ _ You’re _ judging  _ him _ ,” Tsukishima barked in laughter, “with an ability like yours?”

 

“Nice one Tsukki,” Yamaguchi quietly cheered, tightening his hold on Tsukishima’s hand.

 

“At least I’m not a glorified nurse,” Kuroo threw back, flipping his bangs in a way that just made Tsukishima’s eyebrows pinch together impossibly tighter.

 

“Kuroo, you can literally manipulate your bangs. I would rather be a nurse,” Kenma muttered, clicking away at his PSP with ghosted over eyes as the Kenma lookalike on the screen expertly defeated enemy after enemy.

 

“No, kitten, you’re supposed to be on my side!” Kuroo cried but followed after Kenma to the sideline regardless, planting down on the bench and pulling Kenma into his lap. Kenma didn’t care; he was worlds away in his game, trying not to die as another zombie appeared from off the screen.

 

“I think this is going to be the worst practice match we’ve ever played,” Tsukishima groaned, and for once Kageyama found that he agreed.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara Koushi - Shapeshifting (into people)  
> Hinata Shouyou - Phoenix  
> Kageyama Tobio - Ice Generation/Manipulation  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi - Nature Communication (plants and animals)  
> Ukai Keishin - Power Deactivation (through voice)  
> Takeda Ittetsu - Persuasion  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Fire Generation/Manipulation  
> Nishinoya Yuu - Teleportation (only places he can see)  
> Kinoshita Hisashi - Vine Generation  
> Narita Kazuhito - Explosions  
> Kozume Kenma - Media Jumping (mental, not physical)  
> Moniwa Kaname - Precognition (only ten seconds randomly)  
> Tsukishima Kei - Healing (can’t harm)  
> Oikawa Tooru - Pheromone Manipulation (attraction or repulsion)  
> Iwaizumi Hajime - Lie Detection  
> Kuroo Tetsurou - Hair Manipulation (just his bangs)


	4. Ennocouragement

All things considered, the practice match was going well. Oikawa’s serve was always a thing to be reckoned with, and Nishinoya was struggling not to teleport to every corner of the court all at once just for a chance to receive it. Both teams were giving it their all, a healthy combination of competitiveness and playful fun, that gave way to only competitiveness once Asahi hit a lightning fast spike that was heading straight towards Matsukawa, whose face gave away none of the fear he was feeling about receiving it as it pummeled through a triple block. Of course, his face didn’t need to say anything, since the ball passed right through his arms like they were made of smoke, bouncing off the ground and shooting off behind him from between his legs.

 

“Mattsun, what the fuck!” Oikawa cries, the whole teams taking an exaggerated step backward as a nasty scent filled the air around him.

 

“He was scared,” Kindaichi drawls, his turnip-shaped hair not moving even a centimeter as he whipped around the face his upperclassmen.

 

“Two points to Karasuno!” Kenma’s neck muffled Kuroo's voice, Tsukishima clicked his tongue at just the sound, and from his place on the sidelines, Yamaguchi let out a small giggle.

 

Even with Matsukawa’s small show of hesitation, the flow of the game didn’t break. Each team was earning points consistently back and forth, the extra point to Karasuno due to Matsukawa using his ability meant absolutely nothing in the long run, as Karasuno was infamous for giving the opposing team technicality points. An excellent example of this would’ve had to be Tanaka’s serve, a confident smile always putting smile lines on his face. “Nice serve, Ryuu,” Ennoshita called from the sideline, just before Tanaka’s hand came in contact with the ball. Instantly his face erupted red and the ball disintegrated in as flames trickled from both of his hands.

 

“You know he can’t handle your Ennocouragement!” Nishinoya scolded, smacking Ennoshita’s shoulder as Kiyoko floated a new ball right into Tanaka’s hands, more by force of habit than anything else.

 

Even as Seijoh earned a technicality point from Tanaka’s burst of  _ holy shit, Chikara just cheered me on _ his next attempt at serving went effortlessly over the net. Watari executed a perfect receive, and Iwaizumi received the perfect set, the resounding spike landing perfectly against Daichi’s face. Even as the team picked up the weirdly received ball and managed to send it over the net for a point, Suga, on the other hand, was being held back by an incredibly entertained Narita and Kinoshita as he screamed, “force fields Daichi! I swear to god. You were literally born to block that, and yet!” Among many other unsultry words that Takeda eventually had to put a stop to.

 

Even after all of that, the first action of the day to break the flow both teams had found (something that had both teams feeling comfortable and confident) was a deafening slap that stopped the serve Hinata was about to hit. Kyoutani looked  _ pissed _ from where he was uselessly slumped against the wall, throwing nasty curses at Yahaba who was looking more than pleased with himself, even if his hand was a stinging shade of red.

 

“He was annoying me,” Yahaba grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking towards the ground as if this was enough reason to paralyze him.

 

“Yahaba,” Iwaizumi said slow, calculated, casting him a knowing look that had his face lighting up like a Christmas tree, “release him.” Since Yahaba always listened to Iwaizumi, lest his actual reasoning be revealed, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against Kyoutani’s forehead, who immediately leaped to his feet. He was letting out threatening growls, but his tail was swishing back and forth in a pleased sort of fashion that made the whole team roll their eyes at his display of emotional turmoil.

 

Neither team was able to concentrate correctly after that, and Yamaguchi was sent out to fix that with twiddling fingers and a nervous smile that melted each heart in the room. Kiyoko floated the ball towards him from where it had bounced away, her telekinesis always crazy useful when it came to matches, and his hands shook when he took it out of the air. Ennoshita let out another string of, what had been dubbed, Ennocouragements, and Hinata and Suga cheered too, each of them always expecting the best from Yamaguchi. As always, his serve went perfectly over the net, and he managed to make three points before Watari dug the ball up and Kindaichi was aiming a spike towards an incredibly flustered Yamaguchi.

 

“If you hurt even a hair on his, you won’t even be able to comprehend the pain you’ll be in,” Tsukishima hissed as he landed in front of Kindaichi, who looked ready to wet his pants after Tsukishima effortlessly blocked his spike, giving Yamaguchi another serve.

 

“Tsukki, your ability can’t hurt people,” Yamaguchi supplied gently from the back sideline, holding the ball tightly in his trembling hands as he stared lovingly at his overprotective boyfriend.

 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and peaked at Yamaguchi over his shoulder, “I was talking about my fist, Tadashi.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara Koushi - Shapeshifting (into people)  
> Hinata Shouyou - Phoenix  
> Kageyama Tobio - Ice Generation/Manipulation  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi - Nature Communication (plants and animals)  
> Ukai Keishin - Power Deactivation (through voice)  
> Takeda Ittetsu - Persuasion  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Fire Generation/Manipulation  
> Nishinoya Yuu - Teleportation (only places he can see)  
> Kinoshita Hisashi - Vine Generation  
> Narita Kazuhito - Explosions  
> Kozume Kenma - Media Jumping (mental, not physical)  
> Moniwa Kaname - Precognition (only ten seconds randomly)  
> Tsukishima Kei - Healing (can’t harm)  
> Oikawa Tooru - Pheromone Manipulation (attraction or repulsion)  
> Iwaizumi Hajime - Lie Detection  
> Kuroo Tetsurou - Hair Manipulation (just his bangs)  
> Matsukawa Issei - Elemental Intangibility  
> Kindaichi Yuutarou - Telepathy  
> Shimizu Kiyoko - Telekinesis  
> Sawamura Daichi - Force Fields  
> Yahaba Shigeru - Paralysis Inducement (with a slap)  
> Kyoutani Kentarou - Werewolf


	5. And suddenly... Villains!

The second Karasuno entered the cafeteria, Hinata bounded up to Bokuto, and the two of them immediately started tweeting back and forth, Bokuto’s ability allowing him to imitate any animal he’s seen (and therefore he was the only other phoenix Hinata knew, outside his family). Kageyama hovered awkwardly behind Hinata, shifting his weight back and forth before Akaashi came and up and dragged his boyfriend back towards his dinner.

 

At the Seijoh table, Kuroo and Oikawa were talking excited back and forth, Kuroo opting to use his hands to gesture and his hair to hold his fork, his bangs forming a perfect hand and scooping up mouthfuls of rice. Behind Oikawa, Iwaizumi was brooding down towards his dinner, never being one to ask for Oikawa’s attention directly but always wanting it, especially when an incredibly hot guy with an interesting ability was taking up all his attention instead. Kyoutani, as per usual, had gotten two plates of food. One with a reasonable heap of just about everything and the other nearly overflowing (which he placed in front of Yahaba without a word). His inner wolf was beyond pleased, and his tail was swishing back and forth as he ate, occasionally peeking to his right to make sure that Yahaba was eating, and taking note of what he did and didn’t like. Kunimi and Kindaichi were having a seemingly one-sided conversation, with Kunimi randomly responding to unvoiced words whenever Kindaichi was done speaking in his head. Watari was trying not to fall asleep as he listened to the bizarre situations that Matsukawa and Hanamaki were discussing as they fed each other.

 

Karasuno and Nekoma were sitting together, apart from where Kuroo had slipped away to chat with Oikawa, and they were probably the loudest table in the room. Hinata was excited talking to Kenma, who would grunt or nod to show that he was listening, his eyes remaining yellow and not glassy as they would be if he’d projected himself into the game. Hinata was leaning against Kageyama, his wings fluttering dangerously close to his food, but they were warm against Kageyama’s permanently cold skin, so he didn’t complain. Yamamoto and Tanaka were energetically going back and forth, Tanaka’s skin glowing with the threats of fire and the occasional firework zipping out of Yamamoto’s mouth and bursting in beautiful colors against the ceiling. Inuoka and Lev were chatting too, with Yaku occasionally stopping from his conversation with the Karasuno third years to interject.

 

Dinner was hectic and loud, but none of the rambunctious teenagers or even the exploding fireworks were loud in comparison to the silence that fell as the double doors to the cafeteria burst open and slammed against the wall, revealing a disheveled Yachi and Narita, who looked on the verge of tears. “Villains!” Yachi shrieked, her skin crackling with electricity as tears slipped down her cheeks.

 

“They have Kiyoko and Ennoshita, and… and there’s a lot of them,” Narita explained, his voice wavering dangerously as he falls into Kinoshita’s awaiting arms. Even if both of them had rather powerful abilities, with Yachi being able to create and control electricity and Narita being able to do the same with explosions, neither of them were very violent people, and they never wanted to use their abilities against someone.

 

Daichi was on them in seconds, the rest of Karasuno leaping to their feet, with Hinata floating above the table as if ready to zip out of the room at a moment’s notice. “How many is a lot? Where were they taken? Why?”

 

“There were maybe… sixteen, maybe more, I didn’t count,” Narita answered, his eyes blown wide and small bursts were jumping off his arms as he concentrated, “they went off into the woods so there could be more.”

 

“Ok, this is what we’re going to do,” Daichi said, his voice immediately getting louder as he addressed the whole room, “I need everyone with an offensive ability to come with me, everyone else, I need you to stay here and wait for us to get back. Tsukishima, I need you to come in case someone gets injured, and Yamaguchi, go you think you could locate them?” He nodded, gripping Tsukishima’s hand tighter than he ever had before.

 

Out the doors ran Daichi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Narita, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Hinata, Kinoshita, Asahi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yahaba, Kunimi, Kyoutani, Bokuto, and Akaashi. The group of just seventeen hoping to be enough to take on the ballsy group of villains who thought they could get away with kidnapping members of the Karasuno Volleyball Team. When they reached the edge of the woods that Narita said they got taken into, Yamaguchi slammed the palm of his hand into the nearest tree, and let it tell him all it knew about the forest. Hinata, hair and wings engulfed in flames, took to the skies with Hanamaki and Matsukawa floating alongside him, hoping to see something from above.

 

Kyoutani, fully transformed into a wolf, was using his powerful nose to try to sniff something out, but his instincts refused to let him go too far ahead lest Yahaba gets out of sight. Tanaka was practically glowing as his flames licked around his skin, working as a lantern so the group could see through the pitch black woods. Nishinoya was zapping along, appearing randomly around them, not daring to go too far ahead, but keeping watch just the same. Yamaguchi walked along, wholly disconnected from reality as he followed to voices of the forest to where it was telling him a large congregation of people was located.

 

“There’s about twenty-five of them, Kiyoko and Ennoshita are surrounded,” Yamaguchi said, coming to a sudden stop causing Tsukishima to run right into his back, “there’s a clearing up ahead.”

 

Nishinoya nodded and vanished once again, this time reappearing with Hinata, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki, who each looked ready for a fight, “there’s about ten or so in their air too,” Hanamaki added with a clenched jaw.

 

“We’re going to have a fight cut out for us,” Daichi concluded, drawing all eyes to him. “Ok, listen up, this is what we’re going to need to do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara Koushi - Shapeshifting (into people)  
> Hinata Shouyou - Phoenix  
> Kageyama Tobio - Ice Generation/Manipulation  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi - Nature Communication (plants and animals)  
> Ukai Keishin - Power Deactivation (through voice)  
> Takeda Ittetsu - Persuasion  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Fire Generation/Manipulation  
> Nishinoya Yuu - Teleportation (only places he can see)  
> Kinoshita Hisashi - Vine Generation  
> Narita Kazuhito - Explosions  
> Kozume Kenma - Media Jumping (mental, not physical)  
> Moniwa Kaname - Precognition (only ten seconds randomly)  
> Tsukishima Kei - Healing (can’t harm)  
> Oikawa Tooru - Pheromone Manipulation (attraction or repulsion)  
> Iwaizumi Hajime - Lie Detection  
> Kuroo Tetsurou - Hair Manipulation (just his bangs)  
> Matsukawa Issei - Elemental Intangibility  
> Kindaichi Yuutarou - Telepathy  
> Shimizu Kiyoko - Telekinesis  
> Sawamura Daichi - Force Fields  
> Yahaba Shigeru - Paralysis Inducement (with a slap)  
> Kyoutani Kentarou - Werewolf  
> Bokuto Koutarou - Animal Imitation  
> Yamamoto Taketora - Firework Breath  
> Yachi Hitoka - Electricity Manipulation/Manipulation


	6. In The End, Tsukishima Really Does Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of this chapter is most certainly a pun
> 
> Also, I've decided to just put the abilities that come up each chapter at the bottom, instead of all of the abilities. That way the list doesn't get too long!

Kunimi went stumbling out of the woods and into the clearing, tumbling straight onto his face, drawing all of the villainous eyes onto him. "Who are you?" One of them hissed his voice anything but welcoming.

"I'm…" Kunimi's eyes welled up with tears as he pushed himself up onto his knees, a few of their hearts melting (against their wills) at the sight, "I got lost." None of them looked all too convinced, mostly since he was still in his volleyball uniform and they'd just kidnapped two volleyball players. It was suspicious.

"Did you come here to rescue your friends?" Another one asked, laughing heartily, "how noble."

"I didn't come to rescue anybody," Kunimi countered meekly, "I swear, I don't know what you're talking about." They scoffed, but, as predicted, started to approach him. Slowly, he pushed himself into a lunge, opening his right palm towards the ground, "I'm just here to distract you." Before they had a moment to react to his comment, he closed his fist, his palm wrapping naturally around the hilt of his ability—a whip. It was long, and black leather, and cracked satisfyingly against the air when he raised it to fight. From somewhere in the woods, Kageyama's eyes bulged comically at the sight of it.

"He didn't come alone!" The nearest one to him bellowed, only to be tied up in his whip and hurtled towards the larger group, taking out another two at once. Even more of them surged towards Kunimi, activating abilities that made his knees shake in barely concealed fear. He stood his ground, hoping to pull as many as he could from the pair bound in the middle.

Bokuto and Kyoutani, followed by the much less dynamic duo of Akaashi and Yahaba, pounced on the nearest villains they could find, surging out of the woods opposite of Kunimi. Kyoutani had fully transformed into his wolf form, his shoulders going up to Yahaba's eye line and he was nearly twice as wide as Bokuto—just his stature was enough to send people fleeing into the woods. Yahaba was bitch slapping people left and right, leaving them completely paralyzed and their abilities virtually useless. Akaashi, on the other hand, had a much showier ability than the other three he was fighting beside and was taking out as many as he could with the thunderstorms he kept stored in his palms. He was carefully watching Bokuto, watching as he shifted between moving as fast as a cheetah and being as strong as a gorilla, his ability allowing him to mimic animal characteristics even if he couldn't completely turn into them.

Materializing from thin air, Matsukawa (with the nifty ability to turn his body into each of the four elements) became a human fireball, with a matching Tanaka roaring out of the treeline behind Kunimi, pulling some of the attention away from him. This small spur of events pulled the large group of villains in thirds, with the group still heading towards Kunimi splitting in half to head towards Matsukawa and Tanaka, the rest aiming for Bokuto, Akaashi, Kyoutani, and Yahaba.

Hinata, fully transformed into a Phoenix, swooped down from above and snatched people off the ground with his talons, using them as ammunition to be hurtled towards the villains in the skies. Kageyama and Kinoshita, teleported by Nishinoya, materialized next to him midair and were caught effortlessly in his talons. As Hinata soared downwards, Kageyama was shooting an endless stream of cold down onto the crowds below them. Once he and Kinoshita were safely deposited on the ground, Hinata shot back into the skies to join Hanamaki in fighting the ten or so remaining flight bound villains, narrowly missing the massive surge of vines that erupted from where Kinoshita had touched the ground.

As the large group of villains slowly started to dissipate from the amateur fight they were putting up, with Daichi and Asahi by his side, Nishinoya appeared in the center of the clearing. The villains standing guard around their victims looked a bit stronger than the rest, and after receiving the least comforting pat on the shoulder he could receive, Asahi was left with a simple, "it's up to you, buddy," by Daichi. Daichi wrapped an impenetrable shield around Nishinoya and the still struggling Kiyoko and Ennoshita who were bound with ropes that looked to be a part of someone's ability. Even though he couldn't be heard through the shield walls, Nishinoya was excitedly cheering Asahi on while he worked at trying to untie the ropes, though it was futile.

Asahi, on the other hand, felt screwed left as the only one to defend them. He could see Hanamaki use his elemental manipulation to trap a large group in a swell of earth, and Hinata alight the skies as a way to take out three more, both of them sagging as exhaustion started to catch up to them. Kyoutani and Bokuto had been separated from Akaashi and Yahaba and looked like they were about to go apeshit to get back to their sides, even if Akaashi and Yahaba were putting up a good fight. Kinoshita looked on the verge of dangerous exhaustion, with his vines moving significantly less quickly than they had before and was struggling to protect Kageyama who had run entirely out of ice. Kunimi was in the same boat, exhaustion completely taking him over and his whip had long dematerialized, leaving his safety to an exhausted Matsukawa and Tanaka.

Even though he hated using his ability, Asahi decided it would probably be a smarter move to help everyone out than to stand by and watch them get beat by the far more experienced villains. Plus, he'd run out with Daichi and the others because he knew he could do something, and he was going to prove that to them. Ennoshita and Kiyoko were his friends more than they were Hanamaki's or Kyoutani's, but if they were willing to give it their all to fight for near strangers, then he should be willing to give it his all for his close friends and teammates.

His took a deep breath, the volume of his lungs expanding far past what was normal or natural, the air moving into them fast enough to create wind as he inhaled. Then, after holding it in his chest for a moment, and thinking about how much his ability didn't suit him, he released the air in the form of a loud screech. It was deafening, to say the least, and put a pause to all of the other mini fights going on around the clearing. The sound wave that it produced knocked all of the villains back, and reverberated around the clearing. It was precisely what Nishinoya and Daichi needed to be able to untie Kiyoko and Ennoshita, the person who had bound them had most likely been knocked out during the impact, and the ropes had released.

"Clear out!" Daichi bellowed, releasing his shield to latch a hand on Asahi's arm and the five of them teleported to where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were waiting for them in the woods. Nishinoya stumbled once they landed before collapsing unconscious in Asahi's awaiting arms.

"He's done enough for one day," Asahi whispered, staring lovingly down at Nishinoya as people started to rendezvous back with them, Tsukishima placing a shaking hand on each one of them to check for injuries.

"Ennoshita, are you feeling up to covering for us?" Daichi asked with tense shoulders as they waited for everyone to get back. Ennoshita nodded and was about to speak before he was interrupted by a muscular pair of arms sweeping him, literally, off his feet.

"Oh Chika, I was so worried. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Tanaka gushed as he squeezed Ennoshita so tight he couldn't breathe.

"Yes, Ryuu, I'm fine now, we're all fine. I'm sorry for worrying you," Ennoshita tried to reassure him, but Tanaka looked more offended that he was apologizing than he had when he'd found out that Ennoshita had been taken in the first place. "Is that everyone?" He then directed this question at Daichi.

Daichi swept his eyes over the group, taking in everyone. Hinata was struggling to support Kageyama, who looked on the verge of collapse, his wings sagging in a way Daichi had never seen before. Kunimi was completely unconscious and was being cradled gently in Matsukawa's arms, with Hanamaki fretting over him like a worried mom (though Tsukishima assured that he was fine, just exhausted. Probably from not using his ability very often). Kyoutani had transformed back and was brooding behind Yahaba who was chatting quietly with Akaashi, easily overlooking the fact that Akaashi was crushed against Bokuto's chest. Kinoshita and Narita were flitting around Kiyoko, occasionally peeking at Ennoshita where Tanaka was refusing to let him go. "I think so. Are we missing anyone?" He raised his voice to draw the attention of their whole ragtag group, and once they were confirmed good Ennoshita activated his ability, and created a second one of each of them that began walking in the opposite direction. Bokuto's eyes bulged right out of his head at the sight, looking wickedly fast between the real and fake Akaashi.

"I can't say I saw that one coming," he muttered, pulling Akaashi closer as if he was worried that he would try to walk away like his look alike.

"Chika can make his imagination come to life. Pretty cool, right?" Tanaka gushed causing Tsukishima to click his tongue. Yamaguchi began leading them out, and the uproar when they returned made they feel like superheroes.

That is if each of their respective coaches hadn't chewed them out for hours afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou - Phoenix  
> Kageyama Tobio - Ice Generation/Manipulation  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi - Nature Communication (plants and animals)  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Fire Generation/Manipulation  
> Nishinoya Yuu - Teleportation (only places he can see)  
> Kinoshita Hisashi - Vine Generation  
> Tsukishima Kei - Healing (can’t harm)  
> Matsukawa Issei - Elemental Intangibility  
> Sawamura Daichi - Force Fields  
> Hanamaki Takahiro - Element Manipulation  
> Yahaba Shigeru - Paralysis Inducement (with a slap)  
> Kyoutani Kentarou - Werewolf  
> Azumane Asahi - Sound Wave Generation (by yelling/loud noise)  
> Kunimi Akira - Whip Generation  
> Bokuto Koutarou - Animal Imitation  
> Akaashi Keiji - Weather Creation  
> Ennoshita Chikara - Imagination Manifestation


	7. Everyone Who Plays Volleyball is Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Hanamaki secretly being Mattsun's sugar daddy?

The way he was watching Kinoshita was like a lion preparing to attack. His eyebrows were pinched together in terrifying concentration as Kinoshita bent over in tantalizingly slow motion to retrieve a ball that had rolled to his feet. His skin was shining with a thin layer of sweat, which only made him even more distracting as his already much-too-short shorts clung higher on his thighs. His hair, dirty blonde and fluffy, still looked soft and thick and perfect for running his finger through even as sweat stuck his baby hairs against his forehead. Then, the final straw, Kinoshita turned around and offered him the biggest, brightest smile a person could receive, and Narita knew it was time to leave. With Kinoshita's soft hands gripped in his sweaty ones, Narita dragged him from the gym without a single explanation.

 

"Where do they think they're going?" Tanaka asked, clicking his tongue. Ennoshita smacked him ruffly on the back of the head when he tried to strike a more delinquent-like pose. "Chika, mean!" He gasped, his tone matching, almost to a T, that of Oikawa's when faced with Iwaizumi's wrath (Kageyama felt a shiver run down his spine and couldn't quite place why).

 

"So, Hinata," Bokuto started, his eyes glinting with hidden schemes as he weaved between Hinata's rapidly flapping wings to look him in the face. Hinata didn't register his presence at first, his eyes were following Kageyama's form as he bent backward midair to offer Asahi the perfect backward set, "what's up with you and the ice princess?"

 

"No! Not you too!" He screeched, small tweets forming in the back of his throat as his wings sucked back into his body and he buried his face in his hands, "you sound just like Tsukishima."

 

"If Tsukishima thinks that something's going on," Bokuto mumbled, rubbing his owl-like hair as he tried to make sense of his own thought process.

 

"Well, there's not. Plus," Hinata grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, "Tsukishima's a bully."

 

_ Tsukki is not a bully, _ Yamaguchi quipped, his voice weakly fading into each of their brains alongside the gentle sound of plant song. In near perfect harmony, Bokuto and Hinata gave Yamaguchi a hard look as if responding,

 

_ Are you kidding? _

 

"No, he's just a little rough," Yamaguchi whispered, waddling over to the two of them as Hinata's wings reappeared and he hovered up around their height. "He's smart too,"  _ so if he thinks there's something going on, I would listen to him. _ Yamaguchi finished in their thoughts, twiddling his thumbs and offering Hinata a warm smile.

 

"I think you're biased," Hinata huffed, trying not to let his eyes get stuck on Kageyama behind the two of them—because, unlike everyone else in volleyball, he  _ wasn't _ gay.

 

_ You stare at his ass on a daily basis, _ Yamaguchi interjected with a pointed look he definitely picked up from Tsukishima. Bokuto snorted before violently gesturing for Kindaichi to join them, neither Hinata or Yamaguchi had even been aware that Bokuto knew Kindaichi.

 

"My good man here," Bokuto sang, swinging his arm over Kindaichi's shoulder's in a way that made Kindaichi roll his eyes, "has been trying to ask out his precious Kunimi since he met him. If you have any questions about figuring yourself out, he can answer all of them."

 

Kindaichi shot him a pointed look, "I came to you because I thought you wouldn't talk to anyone who knew him," he groaned.

 

_ Why is everyone in volleyball gay? _ Hinata thought, all three of them snorting loudly as the thought passed into their minds.

 

"It's a requirement!" Bokuto gasped dramatically before waving Kageyama over too. "My dear Kags," Kageyama visibly recoiled from the nickname, "is everyone who plays volleyball gay?"

 

He looked very put on the spot, his awkward demeanor beyond endearing, and Hinata had to hold himself back from defending his poor best friend, "I think it's a… coincidence." Then he shuffled away.

 

"See, even our dear Kageyama thinks so," Bokuto said, elbowing Kindaichi.

 

"He used to have a raging crush on Iwaizumi before he found out that he'd been dating Oikawa since forever," Kindaichi shrugged, trying to shimmy out from under Bokuto's massive bicep.

 

"I'm not gay though," Hinata pressed weakly, even his wings sagging at how forced that sounded. All three of them didn't believe him for a second, but they left him to try to figure himself out.  _ Aren't I? _ He let his eyes wander back over to Kageyama, watching as his Adam's Apple bobbed as he drank water, hypnotized by the rhythmic swallowing. He gazed down Kageyama's body, following the line of sweat building on his shirt, to where his shorts were sticking to his muscular thighs. Hinata visibly swallowed.

 

Next, he let his eyes fall on Asahi, who was patting sweat off of the back of his neck while he talked with an overly excited Nishinoya who was rapidly flickering around him as he spoke. He offered Nishinoya an award-winning smile that only looked more welcoming as he reached up to fix his hair which was still flowing and soft even as he worked up a sweat. Nishinoya, on the other hand, was continually flexing and unflexing his thighs as he jumped up and down in excitement. His shirt would bob with each leap, revealing pale yet muscular abs that were a bit shiny from his practice with Yaku moments earlier.

 

He moved on to Suga and Yamaguchi who were discussing something or another calmly, their friendly demeanors instantly relaxing to witness. Hinata felt a small smile bloom on his face when they both smiled in unison, something that was a blessing to everyone in the room. Yamaguchi ran a hand through his hair, showing off the freckles covering his arms and his smile pressing up the freckles lining his cheeks and Hinata wasn't even surprised when his stomach flipped at the sight, it always did when he caught sight of Yamaguchi's freckles or Suga's beauty mark. When he looked at Kiyoko, on the other hand, he thought that her beauty mark suited her really well, but his stomach remained calm and manageable.

 

Watching as Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi started practicing together, watching Iwaizumi's arms and Oikawa's smile, Bokuto's shoulders, and Kuroo's cocky smirk, he realized just how much he liked those things about them. How much he liked Lev's height, and Yaku's bold personality, Kenma's pretty eyes, and Kunimi's aloofness.

 

He especially noticed how much he liked to hear Kageyama call his name to request them to practice together. Watching Kinoshita and Narita stumble back into the gym all red in the face and bruised on the neck, he really should've been more surprised when he realized he wanted to do that with Kageyama. Or any of the hot volleyball guys, to be entirely honest, because everyone who played volleyball was gay and he was dumb to assume he was the exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya Yuu - Teleportation  
> Hinata Shouyou - Phoenix  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi - Nature Communication (plants and animals)  
> Kindaichi Yuutarou - Telepathy  
> Bokuto Koutarou - Animal Imitation


	8. Let's Play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out! It's a bit longer than the other chapters so I hope that makes up for it. I've had AP testing all week and my brain is hard fried, but it's fine. Tomorrow I get to see the beautiful, angel of a person that I have the honor of calling my girlfriend and after a near week of not seeing her... well it doesn't matter how shitty this week had been because that will make up for everything!

Nishinoya was watching Ukai with hawk-like eyes, his excitement nearly tangible as he vibrated where he stood. Ukai, at that moment, was talking to Nekomata about something that Nishinoya had requested, an exceptional idea to relieve the tension from their shoulders after the cops had finally left. Asahi was still shaking from nerves after talking to the police, recounting the events with sweaty hands and a profound lack of eye contact. Nishinoya would do absolutely anything to make Asahi feel better, and what better way to do that than through volleyball? Or, at the very least, through the connections that they made through volleyball?

 

“Alright nitwits, listen up,” Ukai called out, summoning his team around him as the other coaches did the same (with significantly less vulgar language).

 

“Keishin, you can’t talk to them like that!” Takeda squawked, stumbling over his own feet in his haste to get to Ukai’s side.

 

“Right, sorry Ittetsu,” Ukai grumbled almost cutely, but the proud smile that Takeda sent his way was enough to have the normally rowdy volleyball team calm and collected for whatever announcement was about to be made. Mostly to avoid Takeda’s wrath. “We’re going to have our next practice match against Nekoma,” Ukai said, earning multiple excited chirps, “but there’s a catch,” that shut everyone up almost instantly, “we’re not going to be playing regulars.” Chaos broke out as everyone jumped to insanely outrageous conclusions, the other teams in the room reacting to the similar news. “Instead, we’re going to be using abilities.”

 

“Nekoma too?” Hinata asked, not quite sure if he should be excited or disappointed.

 

“Yes. We’re going to build our starting roster over who we think will have the most useful abilities on the court, does this make sense?” Ukai asked, receiving multiple nods and trills as the team managed to keep up with the information. “Then we’re going to go out there and beat Nekoma’s sorry ass six ways to Saturday.”

 

“Keishin, I swear to god,” Takeda groaned, not even using his super persuasion. Ukai laughed good-naturedly, giving him small apologies on top of a warm smile and doughy eyes that did nothing but prove Yamaguchi’s theory that they were an item.

 

Nekoma must’ve received the news at the same time because there was suddenly an uproar from both sides of the net as everyone realized exactly what type of match they would be playing. Hinata’s wings, fully engulfed in flames, burst from his back and he surged up to the ceiling cheering only to swerve out of the way of Yamamoto’s fireworks. The sudden bursts drew the attention of the rest of the gym, and by the time they had six players on the court, there was an ample crowd watching.

 

“Okay guys,” Suga said, turning around to face his team from his rightful position by the net, “let’s kick some ass.” He glanced over his team as they cheered, smiling lovingly towards where Daichi was patting Ennoshita hard on the back. Nishinoya was staring stone-faced ahead, barely able to see past Hinata’s completely alit wings that he had spread to full. The player that Suga was the proudest of, and most excited to see play, was Kinoshita, who was bouncing on his heels as their wing spiker. On the sideline, Kageyama looked ready to blow a gasket, but on the other hand, Tanaka looked so excited he was about to explode. Bright and violent bursts of flames were coming off of him and Narita as they cheered so loudly that they nearly drowned out the sound of the starting whistle.

 

“Set it extra high today, okay?” Lev whispered to Kenma as he stretched, a blinding smile crossing his face. Kenma nodded once. “You’re lucky you’re so small, Yaku-san, or else you wouldn’t be fast enough to get that,” Lev sang while carefully watching Ennoshita, who was up to serve first. He had a wide smirk spread across nearly the whole of his face, and Tanaka looked ready to pass out from excitement.

 

Yaku’s eyebrow twitched, his muscles all tightening as his anger grew inside him. Lev said something else, the high trill of his voice grinding perfectly against Yaku’s nerves. Ennoshita hit the ball, six balls flew over the net as if multiplying midair and not a single person on or off the court could tell which was the real ball. That is, with the exception of Yaku of course. His anger only fueled his reflexes in a rather inhuman sort of way, and his enhanced vision was easily able to track the path of the original ball. Even as the rest of Nekoma (and Karasuno and all of their spectators, which included a rather excitable Oikawa) was fooled by the onslaught of fake balls, Yaku was able to pull off the perfect diving receive.

 

The ball flew effortlessly to an incredibly confused Kenma who was looking slightly less bored than usual. He set the ball for Lev, sending it in an exaggerated arc to his corner, the entirety of Karasuno and all of their onlookers gawking at the ridiculous height the ball peaked at. They were even more floored when Lev’s feet didn’t even leave the ground, his already spindly legs stretching him well above the net as he reeled his arm back and hit the high ball with rope-like elasticity. It moved downwards at a near ninety degree angle, slipping between Karasuno’s blockers and the net, to hit the floor with a resounding smack. Fireworks erupted from Yamamoto’s mouth as he burst into hysterical laughter, everyone froze in shock at the killer spike.

 

“Did you see that you whores? Flawless, you’re fucking great Lev,” Yamamoto roared and Takeda’s shouts of  _ jesus christ please _ were wholly drowned out by his colorful explosions. “Hit ‘em with another one, you glorious son of a-”

 

“No cussing,” Takeda practically exploded, Yamamoto’s mouth immediately screwing closed as the next word out of his mouth was cut short. He nodded stiffly from his place on the sideline but still offered Lev a heartfelt thumbs up.

 

“I didn’t know you could do that!” Hinata gasped, fluttering up to Lev’s stretched out height. He moved down with him and Lev reigned his limbs back in, snaking his arm back to give Yaku a high five, the height comment precisely what he needed to have the right burst of anger.

 

“You never asked,” Lev muttered awkwardly, grinning bashfully while Hinata avoided setting the net on fire.

 

Kuroo went back for his serve, comically using his hair instead of his hands to hit a float serve that Nishinoya quickly teleported under, months of practicing with Yamaguchi coming in handy. Suga set the ball up for Daichi, who spiked it nearly perpendicular to the ground, bouncing it around with force fields to avoid the Nekoma players, earning Karasuno a point when it finally collided with the court.

 

“That was cheating!” Oikawa groaned from the group of spectators with Kuroo nodding along quickly. Suga simply offered them a pleasant smile and a floating kiss before sauntering over to his place on the court.

 

“Nice serve, Hinata,” Kageyama called gruffly from his place on the sidelines (which he still was very much not pleased about). Hinata’s entire face turned a healthy shade of scarlet while he waved Kageyama a quick thank you that  _ didn’t _ contain any voice cracks, he would swear on that. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, was snorting quietly next to Kageyama while receiving all of Hinata’s rather gay, and rather suggestive thoughts.

 

Hinata fluttered awkwardly on the sideline while Kiyoka passed him the ball. She offered him a quick thumbs up from her spot on the benches that made every heart in the room twist because  _ shit was she cute _ . Bokuto was cheering on his “bird baby” rather passionately from the other side of the gym where he was hanging out with the benched Nekoma players, his arm slung heavy over Inouka’s shoulders. Hinata smiled blindingly towards him before chucking the ball much higher than he ever had before, looking at it with a confidence he had never once held for serving. With one quick flap of his wings, he was soaring up to the ball and serving it at a near spike angle. The ball whizzed barely over the net and was scooped up milliseconds before it hit the floor by a fuming Yaku who was trying to decide if he wanted Lev to keep talking or not.

 

“Yaku-san,” Lev’s voice rang out as Yaku went up to serve. The conventional rules regarding libero’s making points had been entirely thrown out the window (much to Nishinoya’s excitement and Yaku’s chagrin), and while neither of them was rather good at serving, Yaku still thought that he could do it. “Do you want to go on a date this weekend?” The ball Yaku had attempted to serve just barely rolled to the net with the amount of force the tips of his fingers put into it. He missed his serve entirely. He was staring, instead, right at Lev who was red faced and bewildered and staring the  _ other _ Lev on Karasuno’s side of the net.

 

“Who are you?” He asked dumbly. In a gentle wave of lilac bubbles, Lev transformed back into Suga who was smirking evilly at Yaku instead, paying Lev no heed.

 

“You got rather flustered there, didn’t you?” Suga asked Yaku, his smiling growing rather mischievous.

 

“Now  _ that _ ,” Bokuto whistled, “was playing dirty.”

 

“Yaku-san I didn’t mean it,” the real Lev whined, turning to face Yaku with an incredibly apologetic expression, “I was gonna use flowers and ask by the pond you really like at the park we always go to. I’ve been trying to get Kuroo to tell me your favorite type of flower but he’s been… difficult. But I promise I’d never ask you out during a match, you deserve better than that. Plus…” he trailed off awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs as he realized all of the things he’d just admitted, “you’re worth the effort of me at least trying to win a date with you.”

 

“I wanted a volleyball match, not a love confession,” Noya whined under his breath while Yaku effectively melted to a puddle right where he was standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sawamura Daichi - Force Fields  
> Sugawara Koushi - Shapeshifting (into people)  
> Ennoshita Chikara - Imagination Manifestation  
> Kinoshita Hisashi - Vine Generation  
> Nishinoya Yuu - Teleportation  
> Hinata Shouyou - Phoenix  
> Kuroo Tetsurou - Hair Manipulation (just his bangs)  
> Yaku Morisuke - Anger Empowerment  
> Haiba Lev - Elasticity  
> Narita Kazuhito - Explosions  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Fire Generation/Manipulation  
> Shimizu Kiyoko - Telekinesis  
> Takeda Ittetsu - Persuasion  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi - Nature Communication (plants and animals)  
> Yamamoto Taketora - Firework Breath


	9. One Year Prior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about doing the different couples (because they're all incredibly adorable!!) so if anyone has any specific couples they'd like to see, feel free to request and I'll sprinkle them in. I figured I'd start with the ultimate background characters and just work my way up from there whenever I felt like writing one, so feel free to request!!

It wasn’t anything special, at least that’s what he told himself. Mostly because he hadn’t showered in a total of 48 hours and didn’t know if he wanted his first date with the hottest guy in school to by while he smelled distinctly of ew. Well, okay, to be entirely honest, “the hottest guy in school” didn’t actually know that it was a date, nor did he know he was the hottest guy in school. But The Hottest Guy in School had asked if he wanted to go see a movie after practice and (without a second of thought) he’d agreed passionately.

 

It was a little know fact that Narita Kazuhito wasn’t… the brightest… but this was a new low.

 

“What movie were you thinking?” He found himself asking, turning to look at Kinoshita with rather convenient timing and received an excellent view of his abs. He choked.

 

“I don’t know,” Kinoshita said thoughtfully, pausing in his state of partially undressed to tap his chin in thought. Narita’s heart actually clenched when he stuck out his tongue and tilted his head, “I don’t really mind what we see, I just wanted to hang out.” How was it legal to be that cute and that hot at the same time?

 

“Why don’t we go get lunch instead?” Narita asked, surprising both himself and the beautiful Kinoshita who one against paused in the process of covering his absolutely _glistening_ six pack. Kinoshita nodded, smiled, and went back to getting dressed.

 

“I’ll wait for you outside,” Kinoshita called. It was only then that Narita realized that he had yet to even remove his socks from practice.

 

Without apparent cause, reason, or point, a violent shiver ran down Narita’s spine. Of course, he knew why. It was the same sensation he received when Kinoshita had approached him at the start of practice. A certain Sugawara Koushi, backed up by a slightly more terrifying Ennoshita Chikara, was smirking towards him in a way he never wanted to experience again. “Is this a blooming romance I’m hearing?” Suga sang, springing around the face Narita’s face while fluttering his eyelashes. “Did you finally work up the nerve to ask him out?”

 

“It isn’t a date,” Narita grumbled causing Ennoshita to snort violently, “I’ll ask Kino out when Ennoshita works up the nerve to ask out _his_ boy crush.”

 

“I hate that you called it boy crush,” Ennoshita mumbled before blanching, “Ryuu is straight as a flag pole, there’s no point.”

 

“Yeah, a flag pole at a fucking pride parade,” Suga scoffs, “he actually licked his lips while staring at your ass today. Licked. His. Lips. Doesn’t sound very straight to me.”

 

“Suga you’ve been getting di-” Ennoshita started only to cut himself off when Daichi cast him _a look_ , “you’ve been with Daichi since you two were born, you wouldn’t know straight if it slapped you across the face.”

 

“We’ve been dating for three months, Enno,” Daichi sighed, already sounding like an old soul, “it’s not my fault he’s insatiable.”

 

“Narita, you better at least put on deodorant!” Suga called aggressively while Narita slipped out the door with a groan. He was met with the magnificent view of Kinoshita leaning over the railing, eyes closed, enjoying the gentle summer breeze. His cream colored hair was swaying slowly and his features were entirely relaxed. Narita was enraptured.

 

“Beautiful,” his murmured, a bright blush taking over his face as Kinoshita turned to face him with a faraway expression and open, unguarded eyes.

 

“I’ve always really like the summer,” he whispered as he bent down to pick up his gym bag, gesturing for them to start walking, “everything feels more alive.”

 

“Yeah, I think so too…” except Narita didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was exponentially more beautiful than summer could ever hope to be, “where do you want to go eat?” They strolled past the Sakanoshita Store, watching Takeda vanish through the doors with a thick facade of determination. They wandered through the park separating that street from the shopping district, pausing to watch the turtles swim around the duck pond. Their conversation wasn’t anything special, they were talking about everything and anything that came to mind. They were talking about classes, and the third years they were going to miss when they graduated. They talked about Suga and Daichi and how open they were about their relationship (just the other day Nishinoya swore he’d seen Suga butt naked in the club room having a lovely time with Daichi). Especially how Noya had used this new found confidence (nothing was more terrifying than Suga’s exposed butt cheeks, he claimed) to ask Asahi out. Who fainted.

 

“I was there, I saw it. I swear to god. He went white as a ghost. I think his butt cheeks clenched up and everything, he just fell right back,” Kinoshita cried, his voice cracking from laughter.

 

“Noya said he thought he had killed him,” Narita wheezed, thoroughly distracted by Kinoshita’s eyes—which were sprinkled with tears of laughter that made them sparkle in the late day sun. He was totally whipped and they weren’t even together yet, it wasn’t even a date!

 

“Yeah, I thought Suga was going to faint when I asked you out this morning. He looked so excited, it was really sweet,” Kinoshita added good-naturedly, “but I think lunch is a better idea than a movie. I saw this bakery a while back that I still want to try, do you want to go there?”

 

“Yeah sure,” he said, he really actually said. He, of course, didn’t know what the actual hell he’d just agreed to since he was still stuck on the words _asked you_ out but it was probably a fine thing to agree to. Since, you know, it was a date and all. Somehow. “Wait, is this a date?” Kinoshita quirked an adorable cream colored eyebrow and blushed to the high heavens. “Am I on a date with the hottest guy in school?” Narita was entirely floored.

 

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say that…”

 

“Holy shit, I’m on a date with the hottest guy in school!”


	10. The Start of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. It's been a crazy busy last couple of weeks, plus I've been battling writer's block! I'm sorry this is so short but I hope y'all enjoy it anyway (I want to do more with these two but I still don't know what). I hope you enjoy!!

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes welling up with tears in a way that broke heartstrings like it was a game, "but I'm breaking up with you." There were gasps and averted eyes as the fellow mall-goers attempted to not intrude on the oddly public assertion.

 

"Wait-" he stuttered out, reaching out in a weak attempt to stop her from running off. It proved entirely futile as she finally started crying, turned around, and sprinted away.

 

Kuroo clicked his tongue, laughing good-naturedly as he slapped his hand on the poor guy's shoulder, "that was rough, man. Especially in a place like this," he added as a second thought before continuing, "want to go get some food?"

 

"We…" he turned around to face Kuroo, and within the same instance, they were each blown away by each others' looks, "I'm gay."

 

"What?"

 

"Sorry, I don't actually know who that was," the guy waved his hand nonchalantly as if he hadn't just been broken up with by a stranger, "I would love to get to know you, though."

 

Kuroo took in his overly stylish shoes that didn't match his knee-length cardigan and was baffled to realize that an attractive (very attractive actually, the closer Kuroo got to him the more attractive he seemed to become) man was flirting with him. "Oy, Trashykawa, stop flirting with strangers," the voice was loud and close and there was a resounding smack against the back of "Trashykawa's" head. Suddenly, while still attractive, the guy wasn't as appealing as he'd been moments ago.

 

"I have a boyfriend," Kuroo managed to choke out, taking in the massive biceps on the newcomer.

 

"Yeah, so does he," the new guy groaned, linking their fingers together, "I'm Iwaizumi, and this piece of shit is Oikawa, who is going to apologize about  _ using his ability on strangers again _ ." The near literal lasers traveling from Iwaizumi to Oikawa's pouting face looked deadly. Kuroo decided he liked them very much.

 

Kuroo trailed his eyes down the duo, watching as they each brushed their thumb over the back of the others hand, the knee brace on Oikawa's right leg, the volleyball-brand sports shoes in an inconspicuous white bag clenched in Iwaizumi's free hand. "You play volleyball?" He found himself asking, watching as Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa's hand encouragingly.

 

"I'm the captain and setter at Aoba Jousai," Oikawa puffed his chest out with the utmost pride, "and Iwa-chan is my ace."

 

"That's so cool! I'm the captain of Nekoma and the best middle blocker you've ever had the honor of meeting," Kuroo boasted, "but isn't Aoba Jousai in Miyagi? What are you two doing in Tokyo?"

 

"Shopping trip," Oikawa burst, happiness seeming to pour off of him in waves and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes (a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips regardless).

 

"Wait, isn't Aoba Jousai a powerhouse school down in Miyagi?" They both nodded with pride. "We're hosting a training camp in a couple weeks, think your school would want to come?" This, of course, was the start of a flirtatious, dangerous friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru - Pheromone Manipulation (attraction or repulsion)


	11. The Boy in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tsukkiyama origin story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so much longer than all the others but I promise its shockingly good!

Everyone develops their ability at a different rate. Some people are born with them, but that's if it was passed down genetically. Some people develop them in kindergarten or even slightly beforehand, which wrecks a lot of havoc on teachers, no one really knows why. Most develop them in middle school alongside puberty (which makes puberty unnecessarily harder). Limbs sore from growing pains, periods, cramps, voice cracks, facial hair, and suddenly you're literally exploding too. Or you're struggling to walk with your new long legs and you keep turning to stone, or your imagination is coming to life, or you’re freezing people.

 

For Tsukishima it was very different. He wasn't born with an ability, he had long missed the mark for kindergarten development, and puberty was still a couple of years away. But, there was a boy in the park. Tsukishima would peek around a corner and watch him. His friends would be running around playing and he would sit in a patch of grass with their bags—he always looked so content in the grass. Tsukishima could've sat there for hours watching the boy run his fingers through the grass, smiling sweetly down at it. He couldn't bear to watch as the boy's friends talked to him, aka did what Tsukishima didn't have the balls to do. So he'd leave, he'd turn around and walk away and not approach the boy sitting in the grass. 

 

"Say, isn't Yamaguchi's ability lame?" The boy's friends on the playscape laughed.

 

"It makes him such a baby," another one added on as they hopped over to the boy, Yamaguchi. He was gently running his fingers through the grass without a care in the world and utterly oblivious to their approach. They were still laughing maniacally as the third one slammed the toe of his shoe into the grass by Yamaguchi's hand, grinding down on it. The howl of pain he let out was astronomical. It broke Tsukishima's heart even from the muted distance he was at. Except, only the grass was being hurt?

 

"Stop, stop," Yamaguchi cried out, shoving his fingers under the boy's toes and his face crippling in pain as his fingers were ground down on too. This just made the boys laugh harder. Yamaguchi yanked his fingers back, cradling them to his chest, before snatching his bag off the ground.

 

"Why are you so wimpy?" The first boy asked mockingly while Yamaguchi reached down to pick up a black backpack. Yamaguchi jumped, looking solemnly between the backpacks on the ground and the trampled grass, then he sighed and grabbed the other two bags on the ground. His cheeks were stained with tears and his nose was dripping, Tsukishima felt a very primal part of his chest snap. "If you want your ability to be cooler you need to train your body and stuff, so you're in charge of carrying the bags." He slammed his shoulder into Yamaguchi's, roughly sending him tumbling to the ground before chucking his backpack onto Yamaguchi's face.

 

Maybe Tsukishima had started walking when even more tears welled up in Yamaguchi's eyes. Or, possibly, it was when they started laughing at him for crying. He didn't know what he was doing or what he could do to help, but when he made eye contact with Yamaguchi sprawled out on the ground with all of his freckles and afraid that Tsukishima would bully him too… he couldn't do nothing. He laughed, smirking in a way to disguise his discomfort. "That's so uncool."

 

Tsukishima never went to the park again. He told himself it was because he didn't want to talk to those rude bullies, or that it was faster to walk home the other way, but in reality, he was just avoiding the pretty boy with freckles. There was nothing he could do to stop himself from falling head over heels for the boy. It was from the moment he saw his freckles, and his messy hair, and the way he was ready to defend the grass. If anyone asked him he would refuse to admit it. Actually, he'd probably deny it till the day he died.

 

Tsukishima had joined the volleyball team because of his brother, who he bragged about daily. He thought volleyball was safe from pretty boys with freckles (which was a naive assumption to make) so when he walked in the gym door a couple of days later and saw a mass of unruly green hair, he basically had a heart attack on the spot. He needed to play it cool. 

 

He walked by all suave and calm, and all he said was, "hello." There was a massive part of him that hoped it wasn't the boy from the park. He didn't glance back, as if this would keep the truth from being realized. Except, the boy was calling out, bowing, thanking him. For the other day. For calling him uncool? So, what else could he respond with other than, "have we met?"

 

Yamaguchi went white as a sheet, weird syllables coming out of his mouth as his arms flailed, something about the park? He was so animated and nervous that Tsukishima instantly regretted every moment that he had pretended not to recognize him. 

 

"Oh," he said as if he was genuinely remembering something, "so, what are you doing here?" He gave himself a metaphorical pat on the back for the successful conversation starter.

 

"Oh, um." Yamaguchi pulled in on himself and started threading his fingers in a way that was definitely a nervous habit. "Well… I wanted to play some sport, too. There are a lot of scary guys in baseball and soccer, but this seemed safe." He looked like a human reincarnation of a strawberry and his eyes were glued to the floor. Actually, as he let out a loud scream that scared the living daylights out of Tsukishima, his eyes were glued to Tsukishima's shoes. Not the floor. His face lit up in recognition, a blinding smile (that sent Tsukishima's heart to the gutter) covering his face. "Those shoes are awesome!" He bellowed, his voice completely consumed with amazement, before adding without an ounce of embarrassment or the previous apprehension, "I still only have the school-issued gym shoes."

 

_ Oh, _ Tsukishima thought,  _ he's fascinating. _

 

Their friendship was instantaneous and grand. They'd walk home together each day after volleyball and meet up each morning to walk to school. They'd spend the whole walk talking about everything and nothing and each small detail in between. Tsukishima learned that Yamaguchi's parents each had similar abilities of empathy and telepathy and that his was actually a strange combination of the two that he'd had since birth. They don't know why he couldn't talk to people though. Tsukishima didn't have an ability, not yet at least, but everyone at school thought it would be something badass and violent. Yamaguchi said it would be something that would let him help people. He secretly hoped Yamaguchi was right.

 

Yamaguchi would take him into the woods and they'd wander, letting the voices of the trees lead them. Tsukishima would spend hours watching his fingers trail across tree trunks only to be distracted as tall grasses tickled his thighs. He was entirely content just watching the smile that bathed Yamaguchi's face whenever they were surrounded by nature. Nothing brought him greater joy than seeing Yamaguchi at peace. It was dangerous.

 

It was dangerous as their peers began to shun him, and Yamaguchi right alongside him. As his voice dropped and his legs grew faster than he could buy longer pants. Puberty hit him like a truck but nothing change. Not what was important anyway. To not have a power was unheard of. He was an anomaly, an embarrassment, a mistake. He was holding Yamaguchi back because of it. Sweet, beautiful, caring Yamaguchi who never once batted an eye at his lack of abilities. Who never cared that their school mates stopped talking to him because he associated with someone who was powerless. He was a target to their harsh words and cruel actions just as much as Tsukishima was… and he couldn't handle knowing he was causing Yamaguchi pain.

 

"I don't mind," Yamaguchi whispered from where he sat, knees tucked under his chin and toes tucked under Tsukishima's bed blankets. His eyes were tracing the stitching of the bed quilt but there wasn't an ounce of thought put into the action, all of his attention was on Tsukishima even if he couldn't look directly at him. "I don't care if you're different."

 

"I told you to leave," Tsukishima hissed while gripping the door handle with tense muscles. He needed Yamaguchi gone, that was all he knew. Because… because they were too close. He was in too deep. If Yamaguchi told him to jump, he'd already be falling. If Yamaguchi told him to close his eyes, he'd go the extra mile and hold his breath as well. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do to make Yamaguchi happy and comfortable, so he needed him gone.

 

"I told you, I don't care. It doesn't have to change anything—" Yamaguchi cut himself off as tears started to collect in the corners of his eyes. It broke every piece of Tsukishima's heart to know he was the one making him cry.

 

"Get out, Yamaguchi, we can't be friends anymore." Because Tsukishima was in love with his best friend, but Yamaguchi deserved so much better. He deserved someone who could protect him from the bullies, not someone who drew even more. He deserved someone who was nice to him and could express their emotions like a normal person. He deserved someone who could give him the world on a golden platter, not just someone who thought of him as their whole world.

 

Tsukishima twisted the door handle, listening to the hinges squeal quietly. He used the door as a shield between him and the soft padding of Yamaguchi's sock-clad feet. He didn't look up; not as Yamaguchi paused in the doorway, his adorable little toes turning to face him; not as Yamaguchi's tears dripped down onto the carpet to leave heartbreaking watermarks below him; especially not as Yamaguchi whispered a final goodbye before slinking the rest of the way out of the door.

 

The  _ weight _ that settled on his shoulders when he heard the front door slide closed was enough to press him to the floor. His chest felt like it was full of razor blades and water balloons both simultaneously and separately. They were cutting away his arteries and slicing open his very heart, filling his chest with loose, thick blood that sloshed heavily as sobs wracked through him. His lungs were filled to the brim with squeaky, plastic water that pressed tensely against the edges of his throat and threatened to spill into his brain and drown him. All he could hear was the blood and water rushing through his body as his skin became too tight and his mind too heavy.

 

Tingling spread across every millimeter of his skin. It started numbly at the pads of his fingers, only to be fully registered when it circumferenced the entirety of his arms and began weakly spreading down his legs and between each of his toes. He squeezed his knees impossibly tighter to his chest, tucking his chin to his collarbones and his eye socks into the dark space he created. It helped a little.

 

"What did I just do?" Tsukishima asked himself, lamely rubbing his tears against the roughness of his jeans. Hearing the question out loud pulled his chest dangerously in on itself, and he could feel his heart sputter. "He was all I had, why did I get rid of him? I can protect him, I always protect him… but now I'm the cause, aren't I? I'm not good for him anymore. Or maybe I never was." His thoughts poured out of his mouth in a whispered jumble, circling around and around and forever trapped on the thick sensation of regret overtaking him.

 

They didn't talk for nearly three months. Three months of longing stares and averted eyes and loneliness and isolation. Three months spent wallowing in regret and heartbreak. Tsukishima watched with baited breaths and a chest full of pride as Yamaguchi received award after award at their Junior High graduation ceremony—he was much too focused on how good Yamaguchi looked in his plum button up to focus on how ridiculous it was that they were having a graduation ceremony for  _ Junior High _ . When he went up to receive his all too pointless certificate of completion, he made direct eye contact with Yamaguchi. He found his memories filling in the missing details he couldn't make out from across the room; Yamaguchi's high cheekbones lined with freckles, his chocolate brown eyes that looked amber and speckled with gold in the right light, his perfect smile that stretched deep smile lines into his cheeks. Except, Tsukishima could make out that he wasn't smiling, but his expression was open and kind as it always was. He raised a dirt-stained hand, a simple sign of friendliness.

 

Tsukishima didn't wave back.

 

Tsukishima walked as briskly as he could. Weaving between cars with violent ease that was nearly impossible to follow. Yamaguchi was stubborn though, he always was. It was something Tsukishima loved about him. "Tsukki!" He called, waving and bouncing on the balls of his feet to keep his eyes on Tsukishima through the cars. "Tsukki, wait up. Please."

 

Tsukishima stumbled a bit at the pure desperation placed into the please, he still didn't look back. Not even as the nickname made his heart race or as Yamaguchi attempted to (significantly less gracefully) follow him across the street. "Go away, Yamaguchi," he called gruffly over his shoulder.

 

"Tsukki, wait, please talk to—" there was a high pitched squeak and a cry of pain, and suddenly Yamaguchi wasn't calling for him anymore. Tsukishima turned so quickly he felt a little nauseous. Yamaguchi was laying mostly on the street, his head cushioned up on the curb. The bicyclist that had hit him was groaning loudly a few feet away from him, his bike stuck against Yamaguchi's destroyed legs. It was instinct more than anything else that pulled Tsukishima to his side, some primal need to make sure he was okay far overtaking whatever personal need he felt to distance himself from him.

 

He didn't know where to touch. Yamaguchi was letting out tiny whimpers of pain that slowly tore apart the rational side of him. His left leg was torn apart from where the wheel had hit him and the skin of his hip was already black and blue from the handlebars digging into it. He wouldn't open his eyes, the small splash of blood under his head a good enough indication of why. Tsukishima wanted to curse the very universe for doing that to someone as kind and harmless as Yamaguchi. "Yama… Tadashi," he whispered gently, dragging the backs of his knuckles against his cheek in a motion he hoped was comforting, "hey, Tadashi, it's going to be okay. I've got you, okay? You don't have to worry anymore, I got you." He wrestled his phone out of his front pants pocket, the angle he was squatting at making to movement unnatural and complicated, but he didn't want to take his hand off of Yamaguchi's cheek. "I'm gonna call an ambulance, okay baby? Can you hear me? It's going to be okay. I know your hurting, but I've got you now."

 

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi slurred, more blood running onto the sidewalk from the gash on the back of his head. He reached up blindly, still keeping his eyes screwed shut, and latched on to Tsukishima's wrist.

 

"Hi, yeah I need an ambulance, my friend was hit by a bicyclist. He hit his head very badly," Tsukishima said, his calm and collected tone of voice lulling the worry off of Yamaguchi's shoulders as he continued to stroke over his cheek. Tsukishima watched with pinched eyebrows as Yamaguchi pulled his bottom lip between his teeth to hold back more whimpers of pain. As he continued talking to the dispatch officer, he gently ran his thumb over his lip to pull it from his mouth, stroking his upper lip and cheekbone soothingly. "They'll be here soon. Can you talk to me, Tadashi?"

 

"Tsukki, it hurts," he groaned, his body twitching as he tried to move but the pain holding him back.

 

"I know, I know it does baby. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm so sorry," Tsukishima whispered, still running his thumb across Yamaguchi's cheekbones, the words falling from his lips faster than he could process them, "it'll be okay, you know that, right Tadashi? The ambulance will be here soon, then you won't have to hurt anymore."

 

"The pain is starting to go away, Tsukki," Yamaguchi whispered, moving his head as minutely as he could manage to press his cheek harder against Tsukishima's palm. "You feel so good, Tsukki." The blush that rose on Tsukishima's cheeks didn't go away until long after Yamaguchi had been moved into a hospital room.

 

"He will probably have a few scars, but thanks to your help there won't be any serious damage or noticeable markings," the doctor explained to him and Yamaguchi's parents as they all teetered around in the waiting room while the doctors diagnosed and treated his injuries.

 

"I didn't…" Tsukishima started, the confusion spreading through him at the doctor's words long outweighing his prior embarrassment from Yamaguchi's words.

 

"Well, I don't know who else it would've been," the doctor laughed goodnaturedly, "but he was halfway to healthy by the time he got here."

 

Tsukishima chose to ignore whatever else the doctor had to say, opting to slither past him and into Yamaguchi's room. The moment he entered, Yamaguchi's undivided attention was on him, an incredibly out of character smile gracing his lips. It was snarky, a smirk, confident, flirtatious. It looked dangerous on Yamaguchi's normally warm features. "So, is there something you need to tell me? Hm,  _ baby?" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei - Healing  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi - Nature Communication (plants and animals)


End file.
